


🏎️  🏁 🏆

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec the race car driver, Crack, M/M, Magnus the number one fan, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec decides to give racing a try and sends Magnus a few pictures.Magnus is immediately a no.1 fan of racing!





	🏎️  🏁 🏆

Magnus was happily humming to himself as he was working around in his office, checking his phone here and there, pouting a little bit when he noticed that he didn’t have any new texts from Alexander. But then again, it wasn’t a wonder really; Alec was having a day off and was spending it with his two best friends; Simon and Theodore Underhill. The three of them decided to go watch… car racing, much to Magnus’ surprise. Not one of them really looked like the type they’d be interested in car racing, but recently, Simon had gotten hooked onto a video game called _Need For Speed_ and it looked like his interests started rubbing off on Alec as he would also play the game at Simon’s place and Magnus would only chuckle when Alec would talk about the game; he was talking about it as if the races were real, Magnus finding it quite adorable when his husband would get all excited about it.

 

Magnus didn’t get the excitement around the car racing as well, but to each their own. The trio had invited him to come along, but sadly, Magnus had to hang around in the loft as he was fully booked for that day. Being the High Warlock had its perks, but it also had its downsides, like this time for example. But, it wasn’t all that bad, so far he hadn’t had any annoying clients, so that was a plus. Yet, he wished he could be with his husband and their friends, Magnus smiling as he looked at his wedding ring and he happily hugged it, closing his eyes and he then pressed his lips together happily, but was soon catapulted up and snapped out of his thinking when he heard a sizzling sound.

 

“Right, the potion’s almost done,” said Magnus to himself and quickly added the last few ingredients to the potion and quite in the last time as well. He’d wait a few more seconds and it would be too late. It would be a pain in the ass to start the whole potion from scratch, sighing as he was mixing it and he then smiled when the potion turned into bright green colour, telling him that it was finished. He quickly poured it into a flask, then wrote the client’s name on it and then rubbed his palms together, opening his notebook to see who else was coming in that day and he checked off the few things on the list that he had already finished making. Not bad, it was going quite smoothly.

 

Magnus started prepping for the next potion on the list, which wasn’t too difficult, but it would take _hours_ to brew and he was already mentally sighing, because it was a pain in the ass. He would need to be there, checking on it every ten minutes or so and he was already exhausted; nothing sucked more than waiting, but he put on a brave face and snapped his fingers, summoning all of the needed ingredients from his storage and rubbed his palms together, starting on the potion, being extra careful as measures needed to be exact in this case.

 

Somewhere along the thirty minute wait, Magnus was starting to get _really_ bored even though he was currently in a company of a good book. He was slowly sliding down his chair when his phone suddenly buzzed and he had never picked up his phone as fast as he did that time and his heart started happily dancing when he saw his husband’s name written on the screen. Magnus smiled up to his ears and quickly perked up on his chair, hitting the unlock button and then his jaw dropped when he saw what had Alexander just texted him. It was a photo of Alec and all of photos of him were just _yummy,_ but this one was yummy on a whole different level.

 

 **Alec:** **  
**

****

 

Magnus’ jaw was on the floor and he spent a good few minutes just drooling over the photo, because _oh, my._ Magnus quickly became a number one fan of racing, because Alexander looked _amazing_ dressed like that, looking ready to take on the racing world and Magnus blinked a few times. Oh, red looked good on his Angel, he looked smoking hot. Oh and his eyes on the photo were just _yummy._ He looked determined and nothing got Magnus like a look like that from Alexander.

 

“Well, fuck me,” said Magnus and meant that literally more or less. He felt his cheeks reddening and he didn’t even realise that he had been staring at the photo for a good ten minutes now and still wasn’t done. He was going to use it later for… _research_ purposes. Magnus’ day had gotten ten times better already and he was grabbing on his phone. He didn’t even know what to write back. What should he write?! There weren’t enough words to describe just hot _sexy_ and amazing Alec looked dressed like that. Count Magnus impressed, coun him impressed _very much so._ Then, a new text from Alec came.

 

 **Alec:** _Magnus? You still there?_ 👀👀👀

 **Alec:** _Cat got your tongue?_ 👀👀👀👀👀

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥**

**Magnus:** _Alexander, oh my!!!!!_ 😍😍😍😍😍 _Do you even know how hot you look?! Oh wow! Never been a fan of racing, but you just made me a no. 1 fan, because holy hell!!! It should be illegal how amazing you look_

 **Magnus:** _I am_ 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦

**Magnus: 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯**

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus:** _Consider me deceased. You made my immortality go away, for I cannot handle this_ **🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** _I do look good, don’t I?_ 😏😏😏😏😏😏

 **Alec:** _Even I’m impressed. Never thought I’d look good in a racing outfit, but here I am_ 😎

 **Magnus:** _Yeeees!_ **🔥**

 **Magnus:** _What is this for, darling?_ **🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

 **Alec:** _Oh, I’ll be racing, you see! I’m just waiting in line_ 😎

 

Magnus chuckled when he read that, but then he narrowed his eyes when it finally registered what Alec was going to be doing and he quickly shook his head. _Wait, what?!_ How were they going to allow him racing? Who made this happen? Oh, Magnus was going to portal right there and have a go at Underhill and Simon, because _what the hell?!_ Also, how could people in charge of the racing allow Alec to participate?! Alec had never driven a race car. He had had practice in driving a Mundane car, under the guidance of Simon, but _not_ a race car! It was dangerous and his precious Angel could get hurt! That was it, Magnus was protalling in right then and-

 

 **Magnus:** _Alexander, you can’t be serious! Don’t go into that thing, it’s dangerous! Also, who the hell allowed you to participate?! Don’t you need like a driver’s licence or something?! And you have no experiences! Look, I know you think it would be fun, but you can get hurt, darling. Don’t do anything stupid! Okay?!_

**Alec: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Alec:** _Relax, I’ve got this whole thing under control!_ 🤗🤗🤗🤗

 **Alec:** _Besides, I’ve got plenty of experiences! Do you know how much I practiced in Need For speed?! I am ready for the real thing_ 💪💪💪💪💪

 **Magnus:** _ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE!_ 😒😒😒😒😒😒

 **Magnus:** _A video game is NOT real practice!_

 **Magnus:** _It’s too dangerous, I will come right there and drag you home if I have to_ 😒

 **Alec:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **Alec:** _Please!!!!! It’s been a wish of mine! Simon had gotten me into it, he has connections_ 🥺 _Can I please participate?! I’ll be super careful_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺 _It’s been a wish of mine for weeks now_

 **Alec:** _Besides, I’m a Shadowhunter!_ 😎😎😎😎😎

 **Alec:** _I’ve got this!_

 **Alec:** _Oh and also, they said I can’t go fast… and I’ll only drive for a few seconds from one side to the other, there won’t be even any turns on the road_ 🥺

 **Alec:** _There’s a like a bunch of us in here, waiting in line to drive around for a bit. Truth be told, it’s all more for taking pictures than racing_ 😋. _It seemed to do the trick with you, didn’t it?_ 😉

 

Magnus huffed under his breath and then clicked with his tongue. Well he didn’t know that before. It looked like the people in charge had some common sense in them, so Magnus finally let it go. So, the whole thing was more for fooling around than anything serious then. After Alec spent a few more minutes explaining the whole thing, it didn’t seem dangerous to Magnus anymore and he finally let it go. Besides, Alec was adorable, the way he was spamming him selfies as the line was getting shorter and shorter.

 

 **Alec:** _Oh, it’s happening. It’s finally happening. I’m the next one!!_

 **Alec:** _I’ll soon be in the_ 🏎️ _And I shall be the best driver ever!_

**Alec: 🚥 🏎️ 🏁**

**Alec:** _The world will know my name, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, the best racer in the world_ 🏆🏆

**Magnus: 🤤 🤤 🤤 🤤**

**Magnus:** _Yeees, you’re the Champion, my Darling!!!!_ 😍😍😍😍😍

 **Magnus:** _My number one, always_ 😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **Magnus:** _Also, send more pics…. I need them for… Science! 🔎_

 **Alec:** _Ohhhhh!!!!_ 😏😏😏😏

 **Alec:** _Oh, you’ll get more, I promise!!!_ 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

 **Alec:** _I’ll have Theo and Simon take more of me when I’ll be in the_ **🏎️**

 **Magnus:** _I can’t wait_ **🤤🤤🤤🤤**

 **Alec:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Alec:** _They just announced my name, Magnus!! Oh, it’s so cool!!!! Okay, now I have to go, but I’ll be back soon with lots of new research material_ **🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥**

 **Magnus:** _Can’t wait_ **🔥🔥🔥🔥**

 

Magnus spent the next few minutes kind of on edge. Even though he knew that everything was safe and just for fun, no real racing after all, he was still kind of worried. But all went well, because not even ten minutes later, Alec was already back and Magnus was relieved as soon as he heard his phone making a buzz, again distracted from the potion he was making, but he didn’t give a flying fuck about that now. He wanted more of his husband, the car racer.

 

 **Alec:** _That was so fucking cool!!!!!!!!!_

 **Alec:** _Look, look, this is me in the car!!_ 😎

**Alec:**

****

 

“Oh, damn,” heard himself Magnus say, because that didn’t disappoint at all and he again couldn’t look away from the photo. It was just something about it, the look in Alec’s eyes and he was drooling again for a good few minutes, then snapping back to reality and he rubbed his temples. Right, he needed to reply! Again, in the incoherent mess that he was, not a lot of words were being sent. Thank God for emoticons!

 

**Magnus: 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩**

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus: 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯**

**Magnus: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥**

**Magnus: 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦**

**Magnus: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!_

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** _I have more!_

**Magnus: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** _Send more, don’t keep me high and dry now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **🔥🔥🔥**

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** _Me, driving!_

**Alec:**

****

**Magnus:** _Asdfghjkl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Alec:** _Feast your eyes on this!_

 **Alec:** **  
**

****

**Magnus: ❤️** _\--^-^-^-----------------------------------_

 **Alec:** _What's that?_ **  
**

 **Magnus:** _My heart beat. Dead, dead, dead!_ **  
**

 **Alec:** _You’re adorable_ **😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

 **Magnus:** _No, you attack me!_

 **Magnus:** _I feel attacked!_

 **Magnus:** _You’re an angel!!!!! Omg! I cannot handle this! Come back home right now, I need to smooch my hubby, okay?!_ **🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

 **Alec:** _How about you portal down here and smooch me here in front of everyone?!_ **❤️** _It’s every racer’s wish, you see_ **👀**

 

Magnus looked at the brewing potion, then he looked back to the phone screen, feeling torn. He looked again at the potion and then went back to the photos, snapping his fingers and the potion was gone. Who the hell cared, he had a hot racer to smooch as he quickly created a portal and quickly portalled over to Alec.

 

Magnus found Alec as he was in a middle of conversation with Underhill and Simon, still wearing the entire outfit, including with the helmet and Magnus was shook again as he quickly walked over to his husband, who was too deep into the conversation with his friends to notice him, Magnus quickly tapping his shoulder and Alec turned around, smiling up to his ears when he saw Magnus finally there and he beamed proudly when his husband leaned up to place a kiss on top of the helmet and then both of them grinned, Simon and Underhill slowly backing away as they allowed the two lovebirds to have their moment, especially Alec, who was explaining how much he wanted Magnus to be over there, so that he could take over the helmet like the racers in the movies, wrap an arm around Magnus and just pull him close and smooch him while the crowd would go wild. Alec was a dork.

 

“Take off this thing so that I can kiss you properly, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and his wish was Alec’s command, the helmet quickly off and Magnus started laughing when he saw Alec trying to fix his sweaty and messy hair. Ugh, that looked better in the movies! Magnus beamed up as Alec tried to remain his cool, Magnus taking the hold of the helmet and then gasped when an arm was suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was pulled closer to Alec, giggling. “Oh, my,” said Magnus and Alec just leaned down, kissing Magnus happily and his wish finally came true. The crowd did indeed go wild when they kissed, Simon and Underhill just laughing next to them as Magnus and Alec continued making out in front of the race care.

 

While Alec got his wish coming true, Magnus earned a whole new appreciation for car racing that day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ;)


End file.
